All-Star Grand Prix Wrestling
by CoyoteBlack23
Summary: HARD HITTING ACTION! HIGH FLYING DAREDEVILS! THE GREATEST TECHNICAL WRESTLERS! WE ARE ALL-STAR GRAND PRIX WRESTLING! THE GREATEST ATHLETES ON THE PLANET! BUY YOUR TICKETS NOW! Now accepting OC submissions...
1. Roster Sign-Up

**December 21, 2015**

Global Grand Prix Wrestling, the fastest rising promotion, and All-Star Women's Wrestling, the premier of women's wrestling, have announced a merger that will change the face of professional wrestling. The majority of active titles will continue with the exception of the ASWW Championship and the GGPW Women's Championship which will be unified at All-Star Grand Prix Wrestling's inaugural event Vanguard.

 **December 30 Update**

 **[Roster Update]**

 **Men's:**

Adrian Prince

Ahn Jung Cho

Akira Sakamoto

Alistar Castro

AZ

Bakke

Bernard Owen

Byran Desile

Chen Li

Joshua Fan Kang

Satoru Kobayashi

Neil Anderson

Frank Razor

Adam Rogers

Wesley Grimes

Christopher Devito

William Long

Raine Long

Drake Long

Carlos Castillo

Hiro Miyamoto

Gene Barnett

Raymond Keen

Jesus Morales

Yoshida Kaito

Sanjay Petal

Kanto

Zeus Myron

 **Women's:**

Abigail Scott

Ari Skys

Alysha Mendes

Alyson Bennington

Brenda Johnson

Brittney Lockwood

Berkshires

Chandler Millie (Occasionally)

Celeste Blackstar

Danielle Kim

Elise Church

Elliot Smith

Frankie Everett

Gwen Miles

Gigi Deville

Hilary Osborne

Irene Sanchez

Jade Yamashita

Jasmine Ahmed

June Hwang

Kimberly Jung

Kaitlyn Moore

Lesley Night

Lynn Braxton

L

Monty Vice

Megan Lee

Nora Hannigan

Natalie Jung

Olivia Shine

Ono

Penelope Santos

Queen Aukai

Rachel Slam

Roxy

Sarah Havoc

Sahara

Tamika Jones

 **Ring Announcers:**

Alexis King

Rebecca Thompson

Robert Verona

Zachary Smith

 **Commentators:**

Chandler "Chan" Millie

Thomas Sexton

* * *

 **More updates coming soon.**

 **OC Application:**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **Race:**

 **Alignment:**

 **Hometown:**

 **Height & Weight**

 **Appearance:**

 **On-Air Personality:**

 **Off-Air Personality:**

 **Gimmick:**

 **Ring Attire:  
**

 **Entrance Attire:**

 **Signature(s):**

 **Finisher(s):**

 **Entrance Music:**

* * *

 **Also if you'd like to use some of my OC please let me know through PM and will work out a contract deal.**


	2. Updates & Info Dump

**January 8, 2016 Update**

 **Active Men's Titles:**

ASGP World Heavyweight Championship: Hiro Miyamoto

Grand Prix Championship: Ahn Jung Cho

WolfThorn Championship: Wesley Grimes (title from a defunct promotion)

ASGP Pure Championship: Vacant

ASGP Lightheavyweight Championship: Bakke

ASGP Tag Team Championship: Adrian Prince & Gene Barnett

ASGP Hardcore Championship: Wesley Grimes

 **Active Women's Titles:**

ASGP Undisputed Women's Championship: Vacant

Zero 1 Int. Unified Championship: Abigail Scott

ASGP Women's Tag Team Championship: SISTARS (June Hwang & Danielle Kim)

ASGP X Championship: Jade Yamashita

ASGP Internet Championship: Celeste Blackstar

* * *

 **January 25, 2016 Update**

ASGP World Heavyweight Champion Hiro Miyamoto has signed with GWA: Global Wrestling Association and has relinquished the ASGP Title. We wish Mr. Miyamoto well on his future endeavors.

* * *

 **January 27, 2016 Update**

All-Star Grand Prix Wrestling has announced a eight man tournament for the vacant ASGP World Heavyweight Championship at Vanguard. Wrestlers have not been selected as of now.

* * *

 **February 9, 2016 Update**

Wesley Grimes, Adam Rogers, Yoshita Kaito, Drake Long, Neil Anderson, Alistar Castro, Zeus Myron, and William Long have been selected for the ASGP Title Tournament.

* * *

 **February 18, 2016 Update**

Sarah Havoc has signed with WZW: Sunday Night Heat. We wish her well on her future endeavors.


	3. Vanguard 1

**Live In Tokyo, Japan**

The camera zooms at a panorama view at a sea of 30,000 people cheering as they anticipate the show to begin. The opening music begins to play as the entrance stage began to display a brilliant light show as fans began to chant to the song.

 _ **Seven Nation Army - The White Stripes**_

"Ladies and Gentlemen! We welcome you live from the Tokyo Dome here in sunny Tokyo, Japan for All-Star Grand Prix Wrestling's Vanguard show! My name is Thomas Sexton and I'm here with the former 6x ASWW Champion, the lovely Chan Millie!" said Thomas, a young brunette man, as the camera turned to a spunky but pretty redhead. "That's right kiddos we're here to blow off the roof of the Tokyo Dome as the best damn wrestling on the planet is about to make it's debut! This is All-Star Grand Prix Wrestling!" Chan shouted as the lights singled out ring announcer Alexis King.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall! And it is round 1 of the ASGP World Heavyweight Championship Tournament!" announced the beautiful African-American woman as the lights turned a deep green.

 _ **Hustlin' - Rick Ross**_

"From Miami, Florida weighing in at 255 lbs, Alistar "Money" Castro!" announced Alexis King as a large Hispanic male made his way towards the ring surrounded by his entourage. He has a large muscular build and wore loose black trunks, taped up gloves, expensive sunglasses with a black shirt that read "TEAM MONEY". Alistar and entourage celebrated in the ring until the light blacked-out and a single spotlight shined on the entrance ramp.

 _ **War Pigs - Black Sabbath**_

"From Syracuse, New York weighing in at 376 lbs, Zeus Myron!" King announced as Alistar and entourage ceased celebrating at the sight of the near 7 foot man walking towards the ring with determination.

"Oh boy look at the size of Zeus Myron, the dude is a beast Chan"

"You don't have to tell me Thomas, at 6'11 weighing 376lbs. Zeus Myron may be the favorite to win the ASGPW Title tournament."

 _Ding ding ding!_

The match starts as Alistar unleashes a flurry of right hands at the giant Myron forcing him towards corner as the Miami native's entourage cheered. Myron placed his right hand on Alistar's face and shoved him sending him rolling backwards as the big man rushed in with a devastating clothesline flipping Alistar violently.

 _Oh!_ expressed the Japanese audience as they clapped in amazement.

Myron raises Alistar by the head and places him in side-headlock position wrenching him twice until his opponent lifts the near 7 footer and slams him with a back suplex. _Oh_ the crowds cheers again as Alistar continued his assault with stiff elbow shot to Myron's left ribcage following with it with kicks to the mid-section.

"Let's make him tap!" Alistar yelled towards his entourage as he crossed Myron's legs and placed him into the Regal Stretch.

"He's going for the kill Chan!"

Alistar wrenched the Regal Stretch as hard as he could while Myron tried to fight out of it. After minutes of struggling Myron began to gain the upper hand by flipping over in a pin attempt forcing Alistar to break the hold. Alistar ran to the ropes in a crossbody attempt was quickly caught by Myron as the giant lifted him up in Military Press.

"MY GOD THE POWER OF ZEUS MYRON!"

"Here it comes the Olympus Driver!"

Myron held Alistar in the air until driving him down to mat with a Michinoku Driver II grabbing his leg for the pin. 1! 2! - chanted the crowd until Alistar's entourage distracted the referee by climbing onto the apron threatening to interfere. Myron breaks the count and rushes the entourage tossing them into the ring and clothesling them. One member handed Alistar brass-knuckles as the Miami wrestler rushed towards Myron who quickly caught him and planted Alistar with a standing Uranage Sideslam before placing his foot on his chest.

1! 2! 3! _ding ding ding_

"The winner of the match: Zeus Myron!" announced Alexis King as the crowd cheered.

[Backstage]

"Hello everyone I'm Robert Verona and we're just minutes away from the ASGP Pure Championship battle royale. Six men will battle in a over-the-top rope battle royal for the vacant title and I'm joined by one the contestants: Byran Desile." said Verona as he handed the mic to Desile.

"Pfft ... look at my competition, let's see who do we got? AZ? (yawn) Carlos Castillo? BORING! Sanjay Petal? Really? Chen Li? Are you kidding me? And now it was announced online that some mystery scrub ASGPW just signed is going to compete in this match? Look I'm joining to win this match, that's a given, but the fact that I, Bryan Desile, was snubbed from the ASGP Title tournament is just a freakin' bad for business. I am the future of professional wrestling and you don't have me in the main tournament? Fuckin' unbelievable! Interview over, I gotta a match to win" Desile said pushing Verona out of his way.

[End Part 1 of Vanguard]

* * *

 _ **Off The Record**_

 _Welcome to Off The Record!_

 _Were we interview the stars of All-Star Grand Prix Wrestling in a uncut, uncensored manner. Stories about life on the road, rumors, relationships, and all around in depth lives of the wrestlers._

 _I'm your host Coyote Black and today's guest is... Zeus Myron!_

 _"Okay Zeus first of all congratulations on your win against Alistar Castro"_

 _ **"Thank you"**_

 _"I know we're short on time so let me ask you about something we here in the production studio wanted to know about..."_

 _ **"Okay go for it"**_

 _"The commercial incident in Syracuse."_

 _ **"...Oh shit haha Okay so let tell you in short. A local car dealer wanted me to do a commercial for them, see I had gotten famous in the area, but the issue was he wanted me to chokeslam him onto a car cuz "he was slamming down prices" and I told him wasn't comfortable with it. But he insisted on the stunt and wanted me to slam him "as hard as I can" so we did four takes and of course I was going gentle, so upon noticing I was taking it easy on him he began to mock me. The mocking went on for a good couple of minutes until I finally agreed to chokeslam him "as hard as I could". So after his pitch I forcefully grabbed him and chokeslammed the shit outta him with...hmmm...let's say half strength. I'll tell you what I have never heard such a loud thud in my life, I actually began to panic cause he was just lying on the hood stiff, I honestly thought I had killed him.**_

 _ **"Oh shit I just murdered someone...and it was on camera"**_

 _ **That's what I was thinking before I heard a quiet "fffuck that hurt" he had actually blacked out but he was cool with it because it made the local front page of the newspaper. But luckily Niles, my promoter at the time made him sign a waiver. So yeah that's all that really happen."**_

 _"Did you ever tell him that you only used half strength?"_

 _ **"God no, that crazy bastard would've probably do another one !"**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading! This was my first attempt at writing a Wrestling fic so please if you have any advice I ask you to share! And if you want to submit OCs the application template is on the chapter 1!


	4. Vanguard 2

[Vanguard Part 2]

 _ **Lit Up - Buckcherry**_

 _*Ding Ding*_

"The following match is a Six - Man Over-The-Top Battle Royale and it is for the ASGP Pure Championship! Introducing first, from New Haven, Connecticut weighing in at 224 lbs, Bryan Desile!" announced Alexis King as a mix of cheers and boos echoed throughout the Tokyo Dome. Bryan Desile walked towards the ring with a scowl on his face, upon entering the brunette haired man raised right arm facing the entrance way.

 _"Chan look at the face of Bryan Desile he is not a very happy camper right on"_

 _"Happy camper?"_

 _ **Megadef - Styles of Beyond**_

"From Fresno, California weighing in at 230 lbs. The Astonishing AZ!" Alexis King announced as the slender-build latin male rushed into the ring spearing Bryan Desile and unleashed a flurry of punches.

 _"AZ not waiting for the match to start!"_ commented Thomas as referees raced into the ring breaking up the brawlers as another wrestler made his way into the fray.

 _ **Summer Nights - Lil Rob**_

"And from Denver, Colorado weighing in at 215 lbs. Carlos Castillo!" King announced again as Castillo casually walked into the ring and leaned on the ropes as refs successfully separated AZ and Desile.

 _" Carlos Castillo, he's a relatively a newcomer when it comes to pro-wrestling but the kid as wowed many audiences around the world with his high-flying arsenal in his short time. Let's see if he can claim his first gold here tonight!"_

 _ **X-Ecutioner Style - Black Thought**_

"From Johannesburg, South Africa weighing in at 220 lbs. Sanjay Petal!" King announced as the crowd in the Tokyo Dome cheered on the incoming wrestler.

 _" Sanjay Petal, the master of the armbar and a genius submission artist, and the man favored to win here tonight Chan!"_

 _"You're damn right! Sanjay's submissions techniques are an art form, the man has wrestled all over the world and is highly respected here in Tokyo after an epic bout between Tetsuya Naito and himself last year in New Japan Pro Wrestling."_

Upon entering the ring Sanjay approached Castillo and began conversing as AZ and Desile continued their stand-off with the extra referees gone from the ring.

 **Driver's High - Arc En Ciel**

The audience in the Tokyo Dome explode into a frenzy of cheers as Alexis King begins to announce the next entrant.

"And from Vancouver, British Columbia weighing in at 210 lbs. Chen Li!" announced Alexis with a grin hearing the reaction from the crowd that drowned her voice out.

" _What a reception from the audience Chan! I can barely hear myself think, let alone talk!"_

 _"It's freakin' unbelievable how over this kid is with audiences around the world, and when say kid folks I do mean kid! Chen Li just recently turned 19 but has put on some of the best worked matches this past year!"_

Chen Li raced towards the ring and climbed the turnbuckle pumping his fist into the air as the crowd cheered "Yes" with every pump.

" _Chen paying homage to his idol Bryan Danielson/Daniel Bryan here in the Tokyo Dome"_

 **Feel The Blade - Legion of The Damned**

The music plays as the audience begins to "Blade" until the lights go out for five seconds before the "Chris Blade" appear on the entrance screen as the audience explodes once again in cheers as they welcomed Chris Blade.

 **Tired - Stone Sour**

"And finally from Newark, New Jersey weighing in at 292 lbs. Chris Blade!" announced King as Blade looked up towards the ceiling before turning his attention to the ring. A smile runs across his face the big man raced towards the ring and climbs the turnbuckle placing his arms in an X as the crowd cheers him on.

 _"Chris Blade, the biggest competitor in this battle royale, both in size and in status a former TNA World Heavyweight Champion and X- Division Champion"_

 _"What a great addition to our roster! Now let's get his match started!"_

 _*Ding Ding*_

As soon as the bell sounded AZ rushed Bryan Desile and assaulted the superstar with another round of punches while Castillo, Petal, and Li began to work together against Chris Blade. The larger Blade kneed Petal in the gut while pushing Castillo away, then grabbed Li and cornered him in the turnbuckle as he unleashed a flurry of knife-edged chops to the nineteen-year old's chest. The alliance between Castillo and Petal ended as the began to brawl on the other of the ring as Desile gained the upper hand against AZ's assualt with an eye-rake. Chris Blade threw Li over the top rope and made his way towards Castillo and Petal but Chen Li caught the top rope and landed safe on the apron. Waiting for his moment Li sprung on the top rope and struck Blade with a missile dropkick as the other two involved Li in their brawl. AZ placed Desile in a powerbomb setup and lifted him into the air attempting to powerbomb him out of the match but Desile eye-raked AZ once more before escaping the move and proceeded to lowblow AZ before throwing out of the ring eliminating him.

 _"AZ has been eliminated"_ announced Alexis King along with the commentators.

Castillo from the corner Superkick'd Blade as the big man staggered towards the middle of the ring as Chen Li ran full speed towards the ropes and then towards Blade as he nailed him with a high impact running knee as both men crashed to the mat. Castillo fought off Sanjay Petal laying him out with another Superkick but was caught by surprise by Bryan Desile as eliminated Castillo with a clothesline over the ropes, Bryan raised two fingers towards the crowd taunting them as he was met with boos.

"Carlos Castillo has been eliminated" announced King as Desile slowly lifted Sanjay Petal by the head. "I am the best in the world!" yelled Desile at Sanjay before slapping him in the face as he began to taunt the crowd again "Baka!" he yelled at the audience before Sanjay leapt up and caught Desile's arm & shoulder between his legs and placed him in a strong armbar.

 _"Beautiful flying armbar by Sanjay Petal!"_

 _"I told you Tom he's an artist when it comes to submission holds!"_

Chris Blade and Chen Li slowly began rising to their feet as the two began trading blows on their way up. Blade struck with heavy hands as he traded blows with Li who countered with kicks, the two continued to trade blows until Li nailed Blade in the gut with spinning back- heel kick and hoisted him up in a fireman carry.

 _"Here it comes!"_

 _"Time to Go to Sleep"_

Chen Li threw Blade over his head and simultaneously raised his knee as he attempted the GTS but the veteran Chris Blade caught Li's knee and with the other hand grabbed Li behind the neck and tossed him out of the ring.

"Chen Li has been eliminated" announced King as the crowd began to chant "arigato!" A disappointed Li looked at the crowd thanking him and bowed before exiting the arena. Sanjay and Desile continued there battle as they attempted to eliminate each other before Blade rushed in and clotheslined both competitors onto the apron. Blade grabbed Sanjay trying to slam him onto the floor but he counter with a forearm smash to the face as Blade stumbled backwards, then Sanjay leapt on the top rope for a springboard attack but was lowblowed by Desile last second and eliminated as he fell off in pain.

"Sanjay Petal has been eliminated" announced King to a roar of boos towards Desile. Bryan Desile leapt onto the top rope and went for a springboard double axehandle but was quickly kicked in the gut by Blade who positioned his hands behind Desile knees and lifted him in a package piledriver position.

 _"Are going to see it?"_

 _"Here it is The Draining Blade!"_

The crowd rose to their feet as Chris Blade planted Bryan Desile face first with the Draining Blade, Chris then picked Desile up and threw over the ropes eliminating him and winning the match.

"The winner of this match and the new ASGP Pure Champion...Chris Blade!" announced Alexis King as the audience gave Chris Blade a standing ovation.

 _"Congratulations Chris Blade and welcome to All-Star Grand Prix Wrestling!"_

 **[Backstage]**

"Congratulations to Chris Blade! I'm Robert Verona and I'm here with one of the participants of Round 2 of the ASGP Title Tournament: Wesley Grimes. Wes, you've got to face William Long next round how do feel about that?" Robert asked.

"Will is one of my best friends and a long-time teammate of mine, but with that said he's also one of my greatest rivals. I'm looking forward to our match. Peace out brother" Wes said patting Verona hard on the back as he walked off towards his match.

* * *

 **A/N:** Just realized I booked an entire tournament for one show...so Vanguard is going to be a bit long. Thank you to **HardcoreAsylum** for their OC Chris Blade and as always thank you for reading!

 **Still accepting OCs, preferably male OCs at the moment due to female roster outnumbering the male roster, but if you want to submit a female please still do!**

 **And now info dump time!**

 ** _History of the ASGPW_ **

All-Star Grand Prix Wrestling was the born from the merger of two rising promotions: All-Star Women's Wrestling and Pacific Grand Prix Wrestling that suffered some financial set backs. Both promotions were affiliated with the National Wrestling Alliance at one point but eventually withdrew. PGPW was a traditional wrestling promotion that made few taped events while ASWW was streamed online for a small fee of .99 cents per show.

Pacific Grand Prix Wrestling was owned and ran by Niles Stone before leaving the company before the merger.

All-Star Women's Wrestling was owned by Janis Durov, and ran by Yelena Durov who currently runs ASGPW.

Both promotions found success in Japan thus the reason why Vanguard is in Tokyo, but the promotion headquarters is in Sacramento, CA.


End file.
